


A Family Outing

by hannibalmontanabal



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cannibal family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalmontanabal/pseuds/hannibalmontanabal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal decides to take Abigail to a fundamentalist Christian abstinence-focused father daughter dance, and manipulates Will into going, as well.<br/>Will doesn't agree with the whole ordeal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Outing

The little off-white card says “Father Daughter Dance” In printed cursive. Next to the words are little crosses and doves holding roses. Hannibal bends down towards the cement to inspect it more closely, takes note of the date and time. He slips the card into his pocket, and continues to follow his prey through the winding streets, contemplating what particular dish he’s in the mood for tonight. Perhaps he’ll try that Scottish lung recipe, the card for which has been collecting the dust of neglect. 

——

Alana’s lips press into a firm line as she thinks. Hannibal knows she’s trying to come up with a good enough reason for why this is a bad idea.

“I don’t know, Hannibal. It sounds kind of presumptuous.” Says Dr. Bloom. “Do you even know if Abigail sees you that way? You might offend her.”

“It would be good for her to get out.” Hannibal answers, fingering the corners of the card that still rests in his pocket. “To replace her idea of what a father is, and is not.” He knows he’ll win this argument. He knows Dr. Bloom will appreciate him asking first, and will therefore feel obligated to agreeing. But he’ll let her pretend to put up a fight, she likes to come across as strict and no-nonsense. She’s like putty in Hannibal’s very capable hands, but she doesn’t want to admit it. 

“Alright.” Alana sighs, smiling wryly. “You’ll have to ask her. Don’t come crying to me when she says no.”

“Of course not.” Hannibal smiles, winking.

——

“Excuse me?” Abigail looks personally offended. 

“A father-daughter dance.” Hannibal repeats. “I know that I am not your real father, Abigail. But I would like to take you to this. Rewrite your memories, perhaps create new and better ones.” 

“I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but..” She licks her lips, icy blue eyes scanning his face. Hannibal is very good at removing others’ ability to make excuses.

“Consider it a favor to me.” He says, manipulating his tone to sound like he’s torn between pleading and maintaining his dignity. After a moment, she nods. Forces a smile. 

“If you really want.” She says with a defeated shrug. Now the only other person Hannibal will have to convince will be Will. Abigail has not one, but two surrogate fathers, after all. 

——-

Will looks mildly, but pleasantly, surprised when Hannibal shows up at his door.

“Hello, Will.” He says cheerfully. Will scrubs a hand through his hair. 

“Hey.” He says, stepping aside so Hannibal may come in. Hannibal does, maintaining a pleasant demeanor. “You’re awfully chipper.” Will says softly as he shuts the door behind them. The dogs greet Hannibal excitedly, clearly recalling the instances when he fed them sausage. He pets them, imagining how easy it would be to jam a spike through each of their skulls. Not that he ever would. That would be inconsiderate to Will, and Hannibal never fancied the taste of dog.

“I admit I come here with a request.” Hannibal says apologetically. Will eyes him skeptically. “It’s for Abigail.” Will’s expression softens. It’s not even fun to play with Will’s emotions when they’re so easy to manipulate. 

“Go on.” Will says, leaning over to stroke the fur of one of his pets. Avoiding eye contact as usual.

“There is a father-daughter event that I was hoping to attend with her.” Hannibal explains. “However I fear I’ll not be able to make it. I was hoping that you might take her to the dance in my stead.” Will hesitates, looks as though he’s being cornered. Hannibal goes straight for the finishing blow. “I thought, who better to take the role of Abigail’s father than you.”

“When is it?” Will asks, and Hannibal smiles.

——

Abigail’s brown hair wraps around her face as the wind picks up. She’s wearing a pink and yellow dress that was surely a gift from Alana.

_Ever the bleeding heart, arent we, Dr. Bloom?_

Hannibal offers his hand to help Abigail out of the car, and she accepts, smiling nervously. 

Will should be here any moment, probably under-dressed and reeking of cheap aftershave. Hannibal looks around and spots him, walking to meet them. Will’s face is riddled in confusion, and he’s wearing a sweater that’s covered in dog hair.

“Hannibal?” He says, frowning. “I thought-“

“The appointment I had cancelled.” Hannibal interrupts him. “Which is fortunate. I realized I didn’t want to miss such an occasion. We can both attend as Abigail’s fathers, I am certain they won’t mind.” 

It’s clear to see that Will is uncertain as he eyes the doors of the building, but he doesn’t argue or question anything. A sure sign that he trusts Hannibal. The doctor smiles, and the three approach the double doors. 

A man greets them, eyes darting between the men’s faces with visible discomfort. 

“Howdy.” He says with a fake smile. “Names?”

“Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham, and Abigail Hobbs.” Hannibal replies. The man looks down at his clipboard, and Hannibal smells stomach cancer coming off of him like cologne. 

“We’ve only got your name and Abigail’s here, Mr. Lecter. Which of you is the girl’s father?”

“Dr. Lecter.” Hannibal corrects him. “My partner and I are both here in the place of Abigail’s father.” Will, Abigail, and the man look at Hannibal, eyes wide. 

“Partner?” Will mutters, blush creeping up his neck. 

“Well.” Says the man flatly, visibly disgusted. “Only one of you can give her a rose and a promise ring. Are you certain that you both want to be here?”

“Certainly.” Hannibal replies with a gracious smile, pretending to be oblivious. “Will, why don’t you do the honor? After all, it was you who was supposed to attend in my stead.” Will stares blankly for a moment before nodding.

“Alrighty then, if you go in through that hallway, they’ll get you everything you need. Have a blessed day.” 

As soon as they enter the building, Will grabs Hannibal by his sleeve and pulls him aside.

“Partner?” He hisses. “What are you trying to pull, here?” Hannibal shakes his head in feigned confusion, masking the pleasure he gets that Will was comfortable enough to touch him.

“What do you mean, Will?” Hannibal asks innocently. “What did I say?”

“Don’t play coy. You told that man I was your partner. What the hell?” Hannibal shrugs.

“I suppose I wasn’t fully aware of the implications of the term. I’m not up to date on modern English colloquialisms, I’m afraid.” 

Abigail watches them, arms crossed. She’s smarter than she leads on. Smart enough to know that Hannibal is playing mind games. She’s also smart enough to know not to question it. 

Will stares at him, expression hard and suspicious. 

“Doctor, your English is better than most American’s. Forgive me if I find it hard to believe that you’d make that kind of mistake.” Will glares, spitting venom. This side of Will delights Hannibal.

“Well, what does it matter if these people make certain assumptions, Will?” Hannibal says, his tone verging on condescension. “Unless there’s truth to it?” 

Will shutters visibly. Returns silently to Abigail’s side without another word. Hannibal follows closely behind and they enter a dimly lit dining area.

The tables are covered with cheap plastic table cloths and white candles. The air is filled with the aroma of fried chicken and paraffin wax. Each table has only two chairs, and so they have to pull an extra chair from a stack in the corner and drag it to their table. There are place cards, the ones at their table with the name’s “Hannible” and “Abbigail” inelegantly written in permanent marker. Will frowns, visibly feeling out of place. 

“Relax, Will. Do it for Abigail.” Hannibal coos, wrapping an arm loosely around Will’s chair. Will let’s out a strained sigh.

“Is this one of those pro-abstinence things?” Abigail frowns, glancing around. 

“It would look that way.” Hannibal muses. “Though I have to say that whatever you do with your body is your choice.” 

She nods while a tall woman in a lavender pantsuit approaches their table, clearly uncertain of how to react to the presence of two men instead of one. 

“Hello!” She chirps enthusiastically.”Who should I give this to?” She asks, holding up a small gift bag. 

“Ah, that’d be me.” Will answers, accepting it without looking inside. 

“In there you’ll find all kinds of goodies. There’s a rose, a purity ring, and some literature in case you’re interested in getting involved in our church or our youth group.” She smiles wide at Abigail. Abigail does not return the gesture. “Basically, we’re just gonna walk you through everything when the ceremony starts. Dad,” She says, putting a hand on Will’s shoulder. He visibly flinches and recoils, but she doesn’t seem to notice. “You’re just gonna give your little princess the rose and the ring, she’ll tell you some vows about maintaining her precious gift. Then there will be food and the dance. Sound like fun?”

“Her precious gift?” Will repeats with a grimace. The woman’s smile falters. 

“Her virginity, of course. We can’t have our lovely young women getting deflowered too soon, can we?” 

“Deflowered. Are you shitting me?” Will glares up at her with enough intensity that she walks away without another word, shaking her head. It’s all Hannibal can do to keep from grinning. This is turning out to be much more interesting than he’d hoped.

The chatter around them simmers down as the man with the stomach cancer who had greeted them at the door takes to the center of the room, smiling patiently as he waits for it to quiet down to his liking. Everyone’s attention slowly turned in his direction, he clears his throat to speak.

“Howdy, fathers and daughters! Welcome to the fourth annual Father Daughter Purity Dance. How is everyone?”

There is an round of applause, and Hannibal thinks it unnecessary. Applause is something that should be earned.

“Gooood.” The man beams, his mustard yellow blazer offensive to Hannibal’s eyes. “Alright, before we begin, let me just get a show of hands. How many here have never been to one of our dances before?”

A few people raise their hands.

“Welcome! And how many of you have yet to join our church?” The man’s smile widens, and he seems to be looking directly at Hannibal and Will. Will doesn’t seem to notice. None of them raise their hands. The man’s eyes linger on their table for a few moments before his attention returns to the crowd. “Ah, well. Hopefully this will move you enough to consider joining our congregation.”

The ceremony is short, and Will becomes progressively more aggravated as it continues. When it comes time to put the small silver ring onto Abigail’s finger, Will leans over and whispers, “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“Thank you.” She barely smiles, shifting anxiously in her seat.

“Alright, daughters, repeat after me. I will uphold God’s perfect image of me, and respect myself.”

Abigail doesn’t repeat the words, instead grimaces. Will sees this and covers his face with his hands. Hannibal keeps his arm wrapped around Will’s shoulder and watches, waiting for Will to be pushed just a little too far. Will is volatile, and it won’t take much before…

“Fags!” Someone from the back of the room shouts, and all eyes fall onto Hannibal and Will, and there is dead silence. Abigail’s mouth hangs open, and Will appears to be at his boiling point. 

“You know what.” He whispers, and rises to his feet. “Abigail, take off that stupid ring. This is fucking ridiculous.” Hannibal watches Will, curiosity piqued. “Come on, I’m not doing this. Let’s go.” 

Everyone watches as Hannibal slowly stands, and Abigail shakily follows suit. She’s very clearly embarrassed, and this only seems to upset Will more. Much to Hannibal’s surprise, Will takes his hand and pulls him close. Will only hesitates for a moment before he kisses Hannibal roughly, making a show of it. 

Hannibal could practically swoon over Will’s heated defiance, and he wraps his arms around Will’s neck, deepening the kiss. Will makes a startled noise, but doesn’t pull away immediately. Instead softly tugs at Hannibal’s lip with a sigh. They kiss just a bit longer than is necessary to make the point, and Will finally pulls away and grabs Abigail’s wrist, storming out. Hannibal collects himself, licking his lips to enjoy the taste of Will for a second time. He smiles apologetically and follows them to the exit. 

“So are you guys a thing?” Abigail asks when they’re outside. Will is pacing angrily, and he shoots a poisonous look at Hannibal.

“This was your god damned idea.” He says before continuing to pace. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know it would be that kind of event. Forgive me.” Hannibal says. 

“I can’t believe I just did that.” Will mutters, hugging himself. Hannibal offers him a sorrowful look, and Will sighs, coming to a halt. 

“The mistake was mine, Will.” Hannibal says softly. And Will nods.

“Forget about it.” He replies, lost in his own thoughts.

“Let me make it up to you both. I’ll cook for us tonight.” Hannibal offers. Will looks at him and his expression softens. “Shall we, then?” 

Will nods, starts to leave for his car, before he stops and turns as though he’s forgotten something. He walks up to Hannibal until their faces are almost touching.

“If you wanted me to go to a family outing with you,” Will smiles bitterly. “All you had to do was ask.”

To which, Hannibal replies with a smirk, “If you wanted me to kiss you in front of an audience of fundamentalist Christians, all you had to do was ask.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I just got the idea and had to put it on paper. This whole thing is kind of ridiculous and I haven't edited it at all yet. Forgive any errors you may find.  
> Kind of cute though, yeah?


End file.
